


Море-сангвиник, море-холерик

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: фантомные боли и квантовая запутанность
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Море-сангвиник, море-холерик

**Author's Note:**

> _11 апреля 2017 г._  
>  __________ 
> 
> Early to bed - Microphobia (acoustic)
> 
> потому что море в голове солью разъедает внутренности

_— Ива-чан, давай всегда будем вместе? И если я потеряюсь, обязательно найдешь меня, хорошо?_

Лето. Трещат цикады раскатистым электрическим эхом. Года через три их небо запутается в токийских проводах, а сейчас, оно такое яркое и необъятное, что глаза слезятся. Мягкая кислота, успей досчитать до 10 любуясь перьевыми облаками, пока дойдет. Сейчас еще рано. Они в спортивном лагере, Тоору спиной льнет к большому дереву, тыльной стороной прижимает ладонь сбоку от головы. Ивайзуми медленно водит пальцем по его линиям жизни. У Тоору мурашки по пояснице, дрожь в горле и кубик льда в желудке, когда Иваизуми ведет пальцем по загнутому мизинцу, распрямляя. Золотой сетью ложится солнце на них сквозь ветви.

Это та история, когда знакомые, друзья и даже родители смирились еще до того, как действующие лица осознали. Это та история, когда они с раннего детства целуют друг друга в лоб или макушку, желая удачи, а в 15 этот жест почему-то до сих пор не вызывает вопросов. Даже у родителей.

 _— Мама…_ — всхлип, _— мама, прости меня, мама,_ — еще один, судорожно.

Размазывай соленые слезы по скулам, так выглядит органическое поражение надежд твоей любимой семьи, под нежной улыбкой матери. И источник беды — только ты.

_— Ива-чан, ты пахнешь солнцем._

Зарыться носом в макушку темных волос, запах солнца, запах летней листвы и слепого дождика ближе к вечеру, сквозь закатные лучи. Ощущать царапины-поцелуи сухих корочек губ на виске, ключице и под пупком. Ох, дьявол. Под веками не фейерверки, ослепительные блики солнца на поверхности моря. Хватая ртом соленый воздух, режим уголков губ — по умолчанию — улыбка. Море-сангвиник. Море-холерик.

Это история о том, как любить навзрыд. Как любить до боли в скулах. Как с закрытыми глазами чувствовать маяки.

_На маяки иди как на мины._

Это история, которая не случилась.  
Это история, которой так и не довелось запутаться в проводах. Все произошло раньше.

_— Макки, мой милый Макки~~ Расскажи мне, как перестать отправлять сообщения на несуществующий номер? Каждое гребанное утро, Макки._

Квартира — промерзший ноябрь. Посуда — серая. (У Ивайзуми была зеленая кружка). Постельное белье — серое. Круги под глазами — серые. Щетина — колючая.

_— Да, Макки, я знаю, что уже пять лет прошло, я знаю. Я ем, да. И сплю. Каждую гребанную ночь, Макки._

Все стерильно чисто вокруг, пахнет чистящим средством и несуществующей мизофобией. Морское дно, с кучей битых ракушек. Ойкава всегда по дому ходит босиком.

_— Я не сломаюсь, не девочка же, боже. Что, уже? Как грубо, Макки~ дай трубку Маццуну, может хоть он меня ценит~ и отвали уже от моего смеха~ ладно, мне пора, созвонимся._

Ракушки ломаются о камни на линии прибоя. Люди ломаются под крики чаек. Тоору слышит только ворон.  
Когда они разошлись в разные стороны вселенной, тоже кричали вороны. Тоору, как последний идиот, свято верит в ту штуку у физиков, если разделить две связанные частицы и разнести их в противоположные уголки Вселенной, воздействуя на одну, изменится и другая. На расстоянии гребаной Вселенной. Как же тебе, должно быть, грустно, Ива-чан, — думает Ойкава. Квантовая запутанность? Господи, твою мать, какая ирония.

У Тоору всегда были проблемы с физикой.

 _«Ива-чан, я знаю, как это называется. Фантомные боли»._ Адресата-номера не существует. Отправитель считает до 10 с закрытыми глазами.

Суть в том, что солнце встает на востоке, а садится на западе. Сначала они расстаются, а потом Ойкава в последний момент меняет решение и поступает в другой университет. Меняет номер, мыло и долгое время не общается ни с кем. Он мастер по уничтожению мостов. А через год номер Ивайзуми отвечает механическим голосом несуществующего абонента.

Ходить босиком по битым ракушкам — больно. А потом — входит в привычку.  
Вместо библии у подушки — томик квантовой механики. А еще на столе купленная вчера книга про архитектуру мостов.

_— Макки, ты не представляешь, какие красивые бывают в мире мосты._

Щетина сбривается, круги лишь темнеют. Изможденный выдох у зеркала перед выходом. Держать по умолчанию все в порядке — заводская настройка Тоору. Чистая квартира, чистые вещи. Отглаженный вид. Стакан капучино-с-собой из ближайшей кофейни каждое утро. Дежурная улыбка. Круги под глазами как маленькая слабость. Любовь как случайная смерть.

В спальной у Тоору — над серой кроватью — грозди разноцветных амулетов и кулонов. Стеклянных, пластмассовых, металлических. Как в анимэ старика-сказочника с теплой улыбкой и большими очками. Амулеты, чтобы не бояться. Тоору не ответит — чего. Он не знает. Подвески звенят при дуновении ветра и бликуют на солнце, скользя цветными лучами по серым стенам.

 _— Да, мам, я полгода как бросил курить, говорил же. Будь спокойна, я не умру от рака легких~ Ай!_ — зажатая сигарета дотлела до костяшек и обожгла температурой плавления, — _алло, нет-нет, ничего. Да, я приеду через выходные._

В метро людей как в храме на новый год. Тоору жив самоиронией к своим идиотским сравнениям. Он безразлично смотрит на рельсы и думает, что шагнуть под поезд, быть может, и не так сложно. Механический голос или не затыкается, или не затыкается в голове у Тоору. Квантовая механика не спасает, а он так давно не был на море. И он почти слышит чаек, но его со спины обхватывают чьи-то сильные руки, чей-то лоб падает на его плечо. Пахнет солнцем, летней листвой и слепым вечерним дождиком.

_— Я тебя нашел._


End file.
